The New Teacher
by pseudopodia
Summary: Human!AU. Arthur Kirkland is a new teacher at W Academy, a prestigious boarding school that houses the richest of the rich. What obstacles will he have to face? First hetalia fic [: UsUk, eventual GerIta. High T for lang and sex eventually more pairings as more characters are added after the preliminary characterization of the main characters [: Currently on hiatus, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hiii, sorry this story will be on hiatus for a while, I've been busy with summer homework (I know, I have summer homework. It's sad.) By the way, what do you guys think of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I just recently watched the entire first season and it was so good omg like I want more but I have to wait two more days for the second episode and I don't think I can wait that long. Anyways, sorry that I have to put this story on hiatus.**

Chapter 1: Arriving

A train came to a complete stop, and the passengers inside quickly shuffled out and strode to the sickeningly boring train station. The station was gloomy; there were barely any signs of artistic architecture that one would find in the King's Cross Station, thus was a sign that this particular station was found in a small town. A man with prominent bushy eyebrows with a cell phone latched onto his ear walked towards the lobby; he did not seem as though he was from the area. His heavy English accent was a dead giveaway, for example, which was easily distinguished, granted that he was talking rather loudly on the phone.

"Yes mum, I'm here. Mum, don't cry. This is all for the future. I know that it's far from home; hell, it's across the Atlantic, but I cannot get a better deal than this, mother. Yes, I know, the bloody children will be prissy and privileged. Bye mum,"

He sighed and walked towards the guide; he then asked the woman behind the screen, "How do I get to W Academy?"

The woman nearly fainted since the English accent was just too sexy. Fidgeting and stammering, she taciturnly said, "You walk straight for two blocks, Mr.," she looked at the name on his bag, "Kirkland. You can't really miss it,"

He gave her a quick smile and his gratitude, walked out of the train station, and followed the woman's orders. After about five minutes, he found the shining ebony gates of W Academy; he gazed at the splendor in front of him. The school was huge, the front yard itself looked endless. It was a beautiful school that housed students whose riches could possibly pay off the United States' debt when combined. The guard near the gates stared at him, silently questioning him for his intentions, to which Arthur showed him his appointment slip; he was then swiftly transported via car to the principal's office.

"I could get used to this," Arthur pondered.

~xxxxx~

"W Academy is a fine school, Mr. Kirkland," the muscular and rather scary principal with icy blue eyes said, "and I am glad to welcome you to our school. My name is Ludwig; I do not like people knowing my last name; therefore, you will not question it, and you will call me Ludwig. Finally, I prefer an orderly school, and as a teacher, it is your responsibility to keep order in your classroom, so please do so, or I will be very unhappy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Ludwig smirked, "Good. Now, come with me. I have appointment with the superintendent, so I will leave your orientation to my secretary, Feliciano Vargas,"

"But I'm-ah hungry, Ludwig!" Feliciano said, rather scared of the man in front of him.

"Feli!"

~xxxxx~

"So, you're from England? That's really nice! I'm-ah from Italia~"

"Yes, I just transferred here from Bristol,"

"Do they have pasta in Bristol?"

"Yes they do, Feliciano, it's quite deli—,"

"We're here!"

"Thank you for helping me find my classroom, Feliciano. It's very nice to meet you,"

"Call me Feli! And-ah no problem Arthur. Good luck on your first day tomorrow! Oh and about Ludwig's last name, me and-ah the other teachers are in this competition to see who can figure it out first! Don't tell anyone this, but I think it starts with a B! Ciao~"

~xxxxx~

Arthur woke up extra early in the morning and started his commute towards W Academy. However, he was feeling rather peckish, so he stopped by the local café and ordered a large cup of Earl Grey paired with a blueberry muffin to begin his morning. He sat down on his seat and started rummaging his bag for a book, after all, gentlemen had to have books in their bag to seem worldly and intelligent, and after all, Arthur is a (self-proclaimed) gentleman. However, he did not have his usual English masterpieces; instead, he only had one book, titled, _Les Miserables_; the French words absolutely disgusted Arthur, as do anything French. He only carried the book because he planned on jesting his students today by assigning a literary analysis on this novel. He smiled at his cleverness and took a small sip from his tea. As he sipped his tea, he noticed a pair of gorgeously blue spectacled eyes staring at him; the man who those eyes belonged to was rather dashing as well. His hair was wild, a single piece in the back defied gravity, and how Arthur longed to grab that hair vehemently as he and the stranger performed rather inappropriate actions. His perverted thoughts were stopped when he noticed the bespectacled man had strolled towards him and started introducing himself.

"Hi, my name is Alfred. I like hamburgers and everything America. One time I saw this person fall on poop in this YouTube video; oh my God, it was the funniest thing ever. Anyways, what's your name?"

Arthur was rather shocked at his directness. Usually, he would rebuff any advances from pretty boys who are only pretty when quiet, but he can't seem to reject this interesting fellow.

"A-Arthur,"

"Cool accent dude. So, why are you reading that French nonsense?"

"No reason at all. I notice my hatred for France is a commonality,"

"Yeah, anyways, I notice you're an Oxford graduate?"

"How'd you know? That's impressive of you,"

"Dude it's not that hard, considering you have a pretty huge ass class ring on your left hand," he laughed obnoxiously. Usually, this would further turn Arthur off, but why can't he just leave? He wanted to talk to and insult this person for hours, and they have just met two minutes ago.

"And why were your just looking at my hand?"

"Duh, needed to check if you were married? So, you must be pretty smart then," Alfred retorted, and Arthur blushed at his comment.

"I don't really think so. I'm an English major, after all," the Englishman stated, showing his self-deprecating nature.

"No way dude! I love English, more specifically, Creative Writing! I love writing about superheroes and shit like that,"

Arthur grinned, his bushy eyebrows raising in amusement, "I see you're rather eloquent,"

"Only in writing, heh,"

"So…"

It wasn't even a few milliseconds later when Alfred jumped on Arthur and started passionately kissing him. Arthur was surprised, but gladly returned the kiss and led both of them towards the boy's bathroom. Alfred stopped his kissing and stared at Arthur's emerald eyes lustfully. Arthur stared back, getting lost in Alfred's sapphire orbs. Thoroughly drowning in each other's eyes, they maintained eye contact as they copulated for the next hour or so, their sweaty bodies writhing in rhythm under the fluorescent lights and their passionate moans encompassing the entirety of the bathroom.

Once they finished, Arthur realized that he was late to his planned arrival to the school; he does not like to get behind schedule. He quickly apologized to Alfred, stating that he had to be somewhere, as he put his (thankfully) clean clothes back on, and he then gave Alfred a quick peck and wrote his number on the strange boy's hand. Alfred did not even notice his scribbling, still in ecstasy due to the events of the past hour. Fifteen minutes later, Alfred got dressed and checked his watch. It was 7:15 AM.

"I guess it's time to go to school now,"

~xxxxx~

Alfred sneaked inside his dorm through the window, knowing that he was very well out of curfew. However, he was not afraid of getting caught; he lived in a single dorm, perks of being the son of the superintendent of the school, and could **easily** sneak in and out of his dormitory to go eat breakfast at the local café. He figured that eating breakfast with his classmates is rather banal, so why not go out and find interesting people? He had the body to catch people's attentions (although he believes that he has been gaining weight lately), and who wouldn't be weak to his charming smile and gleeful aura? Things have been lazy at his school anyways; no drama between the international students has erupted as of late, so Alfred had plenty of reasons to ditch early in the morning just to see the world, or rather, the small town.

Whistling from happiness, he changed into his school uniform; the blue jacket rivaled with his lighter, yet just as deep, blue eyes, and he thought that the plaid pants were rather smashing.

"Uh oh, am I using British slang now?" he mused to himself and cackled delightedly. Arthur was not like anyone he has ever flirted with in his daily escapades outside of school; first, he actually did _it_ with him, and second, Arthur was actually interesting. The man has not left his mind at all; Alfred can still feel his warmth and smell his smell, and he can still imagine those bushy eyebrows of his expressively scrunched together as Arthur moaned in pure nirvana. Alfred blushed and quickly strode towards his first class, English. He sat in the middle of the class, since he is the "center of attention" and placed his phone on the desk. It started vibrating, and he checked the screen; it was his friend Antonio.

"Have you met the new teacher yet!? He's muy bonito! Ay papi!"

Alfred chuckled but immediately stopped when he heard a familiar English accent,

"Hello everybody, I'm your new English teacher. My name is Mr. Kirkla—,"

Arthur stopped talking when he detected those familiar spectacled eyes, which were staring right back at him.

"Holy shit,"

~xxxxx~

**A/N**: Yey, there's my shot at Hetalia fanfiction. [: I am rather proud of this one, considering that I haven't written anything ever since the AP exam frqs (ugh); however, as I keep reading through it, I feel like everything's rushed. Sadalyfe. Any tips on how to maybe slow it down a bit? Or is the rushing feeling just me? I am planning on continuing this 'cause I have a subplot I wanna write which has to deal with Ludwig's last name DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. Anyways, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School Days

[Flashback to First Semester]

"Okay, so what you do is you drop the liquid into the sugar cube and light it on fire! Then just before it turns brown, drop ice cold water slow into the drink. Enjoy!" the all-American boy sat in the middle of the circle consisting of his coterie, which included Gilbert, Antonio, Wang Yao, Elizabeta, Romano, and the school's secretary, Feli. Alfred took a large sip of absinthe and then proceeded to dance in his drunken stupor. Of course, he cannot dance worth anything.

The others then quickly followed him and the party started. This was a typical Friday night in W Academy; as Alfred was the son of the superintendent, he could virtually get away with anything. No matter how hard Ludwig tries to discipline him, he always had the upper hand.

"Ve! It's been such a long time since I was-ah drunk, I must-ah invite Ludwig,"

"Feli are you crazy?"

"Romano, dance with me! We can make beautiful love to the sounds of the guitarra!"

"Haha! Not on my bed losers!"

Alfred walked towards his bed and peed on it, claiming it as his own; of course, it was his own already, but the territorial marking made it clearer. He then merrily skipped out of his dorm and knocked on his neighbor's door.

"A man was found murdered on Sunday morning. His wife immediately called the police. The police questioned the wife and staff and got these alibis: The Wife said she was sleeping. The Cook was cooking breakfast. The Gardener was picking vegetables. The Maid was getting the mail. The Butler was cleaning the closet. The police instantly arrested the murdered. Who did it and how did they know?"

"Mattie," Alfred drunkenly stated, "you need to stop reading Harry Potter books, your dorm is not the Ravenclaw-hic-common room!"

"Sorry brother, no answer, no open,"

"The answer is 'your mom,' hah! Owned!"

Alfred then ran back to his dorm, wheezing since he thought his joke was so hilarious. Everyone else, however, even though they were drunk to the maximum, still thought he was an idiot.

~xxxxx~

[Flashback to "Holy shit"]

In Arthur's twenty-three years of living, he had never been in such an awkward situation. However, he had to keep face in front of the other students; he'll deal with Alfred later.

"So, I want you all to read _Les Miserables_ tonight and write me a literary criticism," Arthur grins. The whole class groans, except for one young man, who is still paralyzed in his seat.

"Just kidding. No homework tonight,"

Arthur was relieved to hear the ringing of the bell; finally, he does not have to fight the urge to stare at Alfred anymore, wondering why he never even bothered to ask about his age! He could be a minor for Heaven's sake! But, he did want to talk to him.

"Mr. Jones, I would like to have a word with you,"

Alfred waited until every student in the classroom scampered off before he could face the teacher in front him. He was scared; his teacher could get in trouble for what he did! Not to mention, the situation is so very awkward; he needed to find an excuse to get out of there immediately.

"Sorry, Arthu—Mr. Kirkland. I have AP… Physics next period you see, and I can't miss it, heh," he placed his hand behind his neck.

"Sit down. I checked your schedule and you have a free period next. So, you're the son of the superintendent. And you did not have the testicles to tell me that you were a student?!"

"Hey! I have testicles! You saw them!"

"That is wildly inappropriate!"

"Just saying…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Alfred was shocked at Arthur's sudden change in tone; it was endearing instead of angry. The blonde shuffled his feet and stared at them, then mumbled, "I thought you were attractive, and I figured if you thought that I was still a youngin' you won't be interested…"

"Well, what am I to do? That happened, and I am your teacher,"

"I can switch out of this class!"

"No, you need this class to graduate with high honors. That's what you want right? I read your personal essay during class,"

"Well, yeah, but—,"

"I won't allow you to switch out of a necessary class. I won't allow it,"

Alfred peered at the Brit in front of him. Alfred thought the Englishman was attractive this morning, before he really got a good look at him; however, in the still classroom at the moment, he notices how gorgeous Arthur is. Arthur's fringes lay softly across his forehead, perfectly framing his prominent face. His eyebrows take on a life, full of expression. The glimmering eyes painted with the deepest of green are shielded by thick eyelashes. It seems as though Arthur's face was in a constant scowl, but Alfred didn't mind. Alfred was hooked, and Arthur was his drug. They have known each other for less than a day, and Alfred thought that the Englishman was a masterpiece from his head to his toe that he needed to protect. Speaking of toes and protection,

"You have nice toes," Alfred bumbled

"Alfred, I hope you realize that this is a serious matter,"

"I'll be your hero, Artie! I won't let you get fired!"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but—,"

"I'll punch anyone who tries to kick you out! And then I'll punch their punch!"

"Alfred, could you not—,"

Arthur sighs as he gets interrupted by a rambling about superheroes and toes.

"I'm hungry do you wanna go get food?"

"Alfred, we're still in school,"

"So? It's easy to sneak out!"

Arthur was left speechless when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled by a surprisingly strong student towards the exit of the building.

~xxxxx~

"Hey Ludwig, did you-ah know that I had a lover when I was really young?"

"Hm. That's interesting,"

Feli tenderly curled his finger around his hair curl, reminiscing about his old flame.

"Yeah, I never knew if he liked-ah me or not until he kissed me before he went to move. You remind me of him a lot you know? Ve. He was very strict and had blue eyes and blonde hair just like you, Ludwig!"

"That's nice to know,"

"I can't seem to remember his name now, but I know his last name was Beil-something!"

Ludwig looked at him with his icy blue eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope I see him again, he was my true love~"

**A/N: **Omg idk


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: King Arthur

**A/N**: I know Arthur is only 4 years older than Alfred, but I changed their ages up a bit to match with the timeline :D I would say that in this story, Alfred is 18 and Arthur is late 23. Wow big diff lol. I hope I'm not making them OOC [: enjoy!

[Flashback to Arthur's Senior Year of High School]

Loud music blared and echoed throughout the Kirkland mansion. The usually reserved and orthodox ballroom was turned into a site for teenage drinking and fornicating. The lights flickered on and off, changing colors, adding to the rave scene. This was simply a regular party for young Arthur Kirkland; the party guests consisted only of the "it" students in Arthur's city. It was a place where freshmen and seniors intertwined, the aura of teenage iniquity consuming the entirety of the dance floor. Alcohol was strewn all over the place; there was a lack of adults to discipline. This was the ultimate place to be in, and it was all thanks to Arthur and his immediate circle of friends, who ruled the school with him. His circle would talk to the favorable cliques in the school about his party; those cliques would talk to favorable cliques outside of the school about his party, and the word about Kirkland's wild parties would often buzz throughout the entire city. Everyone who was anyone was in that party; nevertheless, Arthur often did not everyone in the place; he just brushed off the idea that there were strangers in his house. As long as everyone was having fun and getting drunk, the Englishman was okay.

A young boy, an eighth grader, walked into the large dance floor, amazed at the fact that he was actually at a high school party. His blue eyes scanned the place, wide in astonishment; some partyers stared at him; he gathered it was because he was rather dashing. A blonde man with a slight stubble came up to him and winked,

"Hi, my name is Francis. What's yours, my beauty?" he said in a thick French accent

"Haha dude, my name is Alfred! This party is sick, man," the eighth grader said in his obnoxious voice. This was young Alfred Jones; he was completely indistinguishable due to the fact that he did not have his glasses. Also, his cowlick was hidden by a beanie.

"How 'vout we go to the back and have a little party ourselves?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Alfred was feeling rather uncomfortable as Francis walked closer towards him and started groping his back.

"Oy, Francis, whoever invited you to this party will be socially stigmatized; let go of the little eighth grader,"

"Mon chéri! You know of this boy?"

"Yes, I do. He's the son of my parents' business partner or something to that nature. He's coming to England for a quick visit. Now leave him alone,"

"Fine, fine. I'll see you later my little américain,"

Alfred sighed in relief; he looked up at the man standing on the stairs above him. Arthur was wearing his punk clothing, which was the fashion back then. If one would compare Arthur today and Arthur back then, one would be extremely surprised at how different the Englishman looks now.

"So, are you just going to stare at me with those cute eyes of yours? Have you ever been to a party?"

"Not like this, heh. This is sick, bro,"

"Well, 'bro', feel free to indulge. No parents are around, but I assume I must look after you, since you attract pedophiles from a kilometer away,"

"What's a kilometer? And I can handle myself!"

"No need to get touchy!"

"I'm not being touchy!"

"Yeah, you are," Arthur replied, quickly sensing a bit of tension.

"Prove it!"

The obvious tension rapidly disappeared when two of Arthur's friends gathered around Arthur, giggling madly.

"Oh my God, Arthur, you _have_ to see Kiku in the bathroom. He's wasted!"

"C'mon! We need to take a picture, and you're the only one with a camera phone!"

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, stranger. I hope to see you again," Arthur said in a very proper manner. He untied his Union Flag handkerchief that was wrapped around his neck and gave it to the young boy, whose name he still did not know, "by the way, what's your na—,"

The Brit was suddenly dragged by his friends before Alfred could introduce himself properly. The prominent eyebrows were the only things that the young American can remember about his English hero. He would spend the next few months thinking about when he would see him, but after he had given up on the idea, he had completely forgotten about what the Englishman looked like; nevertheless, he held on to the Union Flag handkerchief.

[Alfred and Arthur ditch school]

"Alfred Jones, where in bloody hell are you taking me!?" Arthur whispered angrily as Alfred sped through the large corridors of W Academy.

"I need to stop by my dorm to get a disguise for you. We can sneak out there!" the American gave him a winning smile as he replied.

"I haven't even agreed to skip school with you! This is very unethical; I demand you remove your grimy hands off of me,"

"Nah bruh, I like you, you like me, we're going out to kill Barney. Hahahahaha! Just kidding, we're gonna go eat. Anyways, here we are!"

They stepped into his room, and Arthur gazed at the room's size. It was bigger than the apartment he currently lived in, which put the Englishman to shame. Arthur's thoughts were interrupted when Alfred handed him a set of clothing.

"Here's some clothes that will fit you. Sorry though, these were from my emo punk days back in like freshman year. No offense man, but you're really small,"

"No, no. It's okay; I had a punk phase as well, but what is the matter with my current outfit?"

"Wow that's kool with a k. What's the matter with your outfit?" Alfred mocked his accent, "'Cause you look like a teacher, silly goose!"

"That's because I am a teacher, who ought to be disciplining you!"

"Oooh, discipline me, teacher. I've been a very naughty student,"

Arthur blushed, "Don't say things like that!"

"Woah, I haven't seen this in such a long time!" Alfred held up a handkerchief. It was blue from where Arthur could see it, but as Alfred walked closer to him, he noticed that the handkerchief was patterned after the Union Flag. The tall American man (boy?) wrapped the Union Flag handkerchief around Arthur's neck and stared at him. "Perfect," he said.

"How did you know? I used to wear a handkerchief like this back in high school,"

"Woah, that's so weird, man. Well, let's go get lunch!"

"Like I stated, I do not agree to this!"

"Well, I guess I'm kidnapping you then! But then I'll save your from your evil kidnapper, who's me, and that means that I'm your hero! Then the hero will pay for your lunch and bring you back here just in time for your next class!"

"I suppose one outing wouldn't hurt,"

"Seems like you're being _naughty_, Professor Kirkland,"

"Shut up before I change my mind,"

**A/N: **Omg yaaaas. Anyways, I'm very new to writing (aside from writing exposition pieces lolol) so please review? :3


End file.
